You are not alone
by Tokito chan
Summary: After the battle between Tokito and Akira, harsh truths were revealed, exposing Tokito. Akira then saw that behing her arrogance she was just a vulnerable little girl. AkiraxTokito


Diclaimer: I sadly sigh don't own sdk, cause if I do, there'll be tons of AkiraxTokito scenes in the manga and anime already, hehehe

A/N:err..guys…this is my first fic, so gomeennnn for any misspellings, missgrammars, and mistakes, but please enjoy reading it, hehehe…review

Smoke and debris from the battled ceased and faded exposing 2 shadowy figure emerging from the battle sight. Ah…impossible….It was a moment to remember..Akira had won! The fast moving and arrogant thinking taishiro has been beaten for the first time by a mere human with no samurai blood what so ever. That was three hours ago.

"onna ka…" Akira sat with his back to the wall, gazing up. He could see nothing, but he can sense every thing in this room. Anger, confusion, regret…all mixed up together.

"You garbage! You stupid disgusting disgraceful human being…" a series of remarks about Akira were thrown straight at him, despite the fact that she cannot move, despite the fact that she had lost.

Akira on the other hand was deep lost in his thoughts, not paying a single attention to Tokito, who some how managed to propel her self-up and slowly walk, no crawl her way to Akira. A girl…Tokito is _just_ _a girl_…he remembered the feeling of anger when he first met her. Her arrogance and sarcastic laugh was overwhelming. He remembered his blood boiling just by seeing her typical u-r-all-worthless smirk on her face. But now he realized those eyes…that small fragile body…she is just a vulnerable little girl, with nobody to protect her, with no guidance through her bitter life, just lies, pain and sorrow.

A girl? He kept on rewinding his battle over and over again.. So much power…and it is a girl?…This is so confusing, he managed to get a glimpse of her and yet he didn't realize. He did feel strange when her hair grew but it never came to him that Tokito was a girl.

"A…kira…I'll kill you…"

"ah..tokito" he was suddenly aware that she was already standing in front of him, panting.

"you didn't join up with onime no kyo and the others because you wanna settle this once and for all right.. I'll definitely finish you this time…filth…"

Oh yeah…he didn't remember clearly why he said he'll join later…some how he wanted to stay, here, with Tokito…

"That's not why Tokito…"

"Shut up you worthless garbage" Tokito clenched his Hakuto Shichisei and aimed to Akira's head.

"Tokito" Effortlessly Akira clenched Tokito's already bleeding wrist.. "you're badly injured and you refused any help what so ever, you are in no condition to fight me."

"DAMMITTT!" Tokito's shout echoed the room as she feel on her knees in front Akira.  
"damn you…"

"You're from Mibu alright and a taishiro too, you'll need some one to tend those injuries…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare to touch me!"

"Who usually help you when you get sick?"

"Shut up!"

"There must be someone.."

"SHUT UP!"

"If I weren't helped by Yuan's family I might not have survived…I think you should also be helped"

"I SAID SHUT UP!YOU DERANGED IMBICILE GARBAGE HUMAN FILTH !SHUTT UPPPPPP!" (And she said many other things that I don't even know how to write it)

Amongst the guard in the Omyoden castle Tokito was known to have one of the most swear word to use to others…And Akira just witnessed that.

"OI…cut the crap already.."

"k.kisama…."

Tokito was completely lost, she didn't know exactly what to do, she is the taishiro, but she got beaten, now her enemy is acting as if nothing happened and her world was just lies…lies over and over again

"you're confused right…"Akira said silently…

"wha…what…?How can you say that you garbage, you don't…"her words trailed away into the silence. Her frail body was in Akira's warm embrace. Never in her whole entire life, someone hugged her.

"a…a….What THE HELL ARE YOU DOINGG ! don't you dare to lay your human filthy fingers on me!" she screamed in rage

But Akira didn't let go he knew way too better that right now what she needed was just care and maybe a little bit of "attention".

" I said let go of me!" Tokito was struggling to get out.. but deep inside somehow she felt warm.

"No, you're just an ignorant little girl…"Akira replied

"I'M.-.NOT- ..A-…LITTLE…-GIRL!I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!"

"Yes you are and no you can't…I know how you feel right now, cause lets just say I've been through something similar…"

She didn't really knew what happened, all emotions mixed up together, every thing she had in her past. She can't handle it…her yellow eyes swelled with tears and droplets started to roll down, letting go of every thing she kept hiding for so long.

Akira kept her tight in his embrace, not saying a single word. For Akira silence speaks a thousand words

It was already in the morning when Tokito woke up…What happened….oh yeah…Akira…The battle….and i…err…I cried? Ridiculous! That will be the last time I shed any tears…How stupid of me… as a taishiro that behavior was intolerable..

"you woke up?" akira asked her from behind

"AAA!...hhuh?" tokito glanced towards Akira who's sitting behind her. She must admit, he did startle her.

"where is this place?" she glanced around her and saw many junks piled up into boxes, a small table with an abundant amount of accessories and a round mirror, and clothes being hung on a shabby piece of rope.

"This place…This is no more than a peasant's quarter" she spat. Whatever happened last night she seemed to still have her arrogance with her.

"this place" Akira answered "is Yuan's palace.."

"What…"Tokito stared at Akira wide eyed. Yuan's palace was nothing like hers, she heard rumors from her personal guards about Yuan's palace but she didn't care at all. Now that she saw it her self….

"Akira, Yuan is also a taishiro, there is just no way he'll live in a place like this…"

Akira answered nothing.

Tokito just realized that her hand and upper torso was already bandaged…

"When did you…what.." she asked furiously

"Don't worry…Anna and angelica was the one who bandaged you…I didn't even pe…"

"Shut up…"Her face was turned crimson red.

"There are out for a while so it's just two of us here for a while"

"Filthy beings…how dare they touch me…garbage"

"hee….you're still like that despite every thing that happened…yare yare…you're stubborn..at least you can say thank you…"

"never…even if I rot in hell…."she growled

Akira let out a sigh, seems like Tokito was back like the old Tokito, arrogant, somewhat a dictator, no sense of mercy and alone.

Akira out her hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

"What! Get your hands off mee!"she turned around and aimed a punch at Akira.

It was a surpeise attack, not enough time to dodge, so Akira received it full force and he stumbeled backwards. Just how much power does this girl have, it seems never ending.

"You bastard…" as Tokito took out her tarot cards and prepare to shower them to Akira.

"So…you wanna fight, eh?" Akira stood up and reached for his double sword.

"JUST DIEEEEE!" Tokito ran straight to Akira in an amazing speed. Her small body was strong yet agile. She swung her sword, one aiming his head, one stabbing straight to the heart. Just by a fraction of a second, 3 cms from her target, she fell to the ground, eyes opened wide, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. She was gapping for air. Any one who watched it might have thought that Akira had moved so fast that he managed to attack her, but the fact is he hadn't moved a single finger.

"What the hell" Akira panicked…"Tokito! Is it your wounds!"

"D…d..don't touch me!"She staggered her self up but failed and collapse back to the tatami mat that was already covered in blood then. But Akira caught her before she touched the floor.

"What happened?"he asked curiously

Silence, she just coughed more blood.

"Are you having some internal bleeding or something?"Akira can't stand the curiosity.

"I…I…"she stammered, "I have… the fatal disease…."

"What…"he can't believe what he just heard. He needed a second to register what he just heard, another second to confirm it and another second to think what to do now…

"oi..tokito…hang in there ok?"

"i…i…feel.. alone…"

"what?"

"Whenever I feel alone, it's true that Spade was always there for me but I feel nothing…he was doing it out of duty…"

"Hey…I's okay….shhh…just rest"  
"But now…I feel warm, I feel comfort…"

"Speak no more" Akira put his index finger on her small lips, it was quivering and the blood haven't stop either. Tokito fainted and Akira remained cradling her until the next morning.

"Akira…"

"Tokito are you ok?"

"don't worry …I'm used to having attacks of the disease like that…feh…"

"so…tokito…since when did you decided to be a boy and become a ruthless killer..."

"ruthless…hmph…don't make me laugh…it wasn't ruthless, just a basic instinct for survival…I wanted to be a boy so I can be strong…tough…and when I figured that I had an incredible talent on tarot cards, I'll make sure that nothing will get in my way…"

And they continued their conversation, telling tales of their life. It was incredible, never in akira's mind that he ever though of seeing Tokito this way, it never crossed his mind to have a conversation with her before. It was just 2 days ago that they were killing each other. It seems like talking to another person.

"Tokito…?"  
"mmm…"she answered lazily

"I like your long hair better…suits you really nicely.."

"Why are you saying things like that now…"

"If you keep your short hair, I'll keep forgetting that you are actually a girl"

"whatt?" she punched Akira hard in the stomach

"Shit…"he grunted, it hurts

Then she let out a small laugh, not the cynical laugh she always does, but a true and sincere laugh and stood up.

"Where are you going?"Akira asked but his question was immediately answered by a blast of enery, tokito's immense energy.

In front of Akira was Tokito, long hair and extremely feminine.

"Like this?" she asked

"Yeah…I believe you're looking extremely stunning now…sigh my sight is already gone"

"you know…I never though I could do something like this…now, my life before the battle seems so far away, yet it's a part of me. I really want to erase my life full of lies and start something new"

"I can do that for you…"

"ehh…?"She looked up, puzzled. But before she knew, Akira bend down and kissed her. A deep and passionate kiss. She didn't reject it, but kissed him back wholeheartedly. As her small tender lips met Akira's, she felt warmness…Something she have longed for a long time and she felt accepted.

"A..Akira….hey..". She was out of breath.

"Did I make you forget ?"He asked

"yes…arigatou" But they didn't stop there . she closed her eyes and pushed her self forward pinning Akira beneath her. She used enjoy telling other people's misfortune by using her tarot card, but this seems more fun that doing that…

"Akira..?" she asked in a sweet voice, which some how sounded scarier…

"yeah…"

"You promised me a rematch right"

"mmm…I think I did say that…"

"Well, I'll get my revenge on you…soon"

"We'll see about that…" akira smiled slyly and with a swift maneuver, Tokito's back was on the floor. Now Akira was above her, his bangs touching hers. Their face was only 3 cm apart. For this one moment she was glad Akira was blind otherwise he could've seen her blushing madly.

"nee…Tokito, when you're surprised your face looks funny.."

"what?"

"remember when we fought…I said that, I bet you're making the same face again…I should've kissed you back then..sigh"

"fool…"


End file.
